


Shadow

by J2Wincest



Category: SPN, Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: 1x16, M/M, Shadow - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2Wincest/pseuds/J2Wincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Dean felt during Sam and John's fight in Shadow. 1x16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my making, I apologize if there are any.

1x16"Shadow" 

When Sam is begging John not to go, Dean's eyes are watering. It's because he's seeing his childhood playing out in front of him.  
Something he never thought he'd see Sammy do again.  
This is little baby Sammy begging his dad not to leave, wanting to go with him, not understanding why he's going.  
This Sam is something Dean never wanted to see again someone who he had thought disappeared when he found out about hunting and someone he thought he'd never see again when Sam had left for Stanford.  
Here right in front of him  
His baby boy, hurting.  
And there's nothing he can do about it.


End file.
